Shade's Shadows
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: All I'm gonna say is this: Where not a single soul gets through.


"Ponyvile?" I read, blurry-eyed, from a sign outside a small country town. "Maybe this is what I need." I mumble before shaking my head and limping towards the town, my various wounds from fighting my way through the Everfree Forest preventing me from flying. As soon as I enter the town, a purple Unicorn mare and a cyan Pegasus mare spot me and rush over. "Are you okay?!" The Unicorn asks, eyes wide. "Which one of us?" I mumble before passing out.

"Do you know his name, by any chance?" I barely hear a mare ask, followed by the voice of the Unicorn from earlier replying, "No, me and Rainbow Dash just ran over to him, I asked if he was okay and he replied with 'which one of us?' before passing out." "Very well, I guess we'll have to wait until he comes around before we ask anything." The other mare says. "Where am I?" I mumble and force my eyes open to see the Unicorn and Pegasus from earlier, along with a white Earth Pony in a nurses uniform. "My apologizes. Did we wake you sir?" The nurse asks, head inclined. "No, something else did." I lie, looking around and realizing I'm in a hospital ICU room with wires hooked to me and some machines.

"I hate hospitals. All three of my personalities." I say before catching the trio by surprise before jumping out of the bed, the wires getting ripped out of my forelegs, and standing up. "Sir!" The nurse exclaims when I take my cloak off a coat rake and throw it on. "Where's my knife at?" I ask and the Pegasus pulls it out of her saddle bag. "It was dull as buck so I decided to sharpen it. I noticed the direction of the wear on your whetstone and altered my sharpening style. It's a very impressive knife, by the way." She states, hoofing it over. "Thank you. And to answer your question nurse, my name is Shade Hunter." I say and continue to walk out of the room, then out of the hospital, the nurse, Unicorn, and Pegasus following, but the nurse and Unicorn stop at a desk while the Pegasus stays with me.

"My name's Rainbow Dash, mind if I ask you where you're from?" The Pegasus asks and I can feel her rose colored eyes searching my face. "Wouldn't believe me if I told you." I reply, looking around, and the Unicorn catches up to us. "Try me. So where you from?" Dash asks again. "Roanoak." I state and their jaws drop. "Did you say you're from Roanoak?" Another mare's voice asks before another Unicorn, this one white, walks over. "YES! I AM FROM ROANOAK!" I shout and everypony in the area goes silent. "Sorry, it's just that Roanoak is so, so, so." The purple Unicorn begins and Rainbow Dash clears her throat and says, "Anyways, Shade these are a couple of my friends. Twilight and Rarity." "Um, hi." I say, rather shyly, and they look at me oddly before my stomach growls. "Hehehe, is there somewhere around here that sells sweets?" I ask and they all grin. "Time to meet Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash states.

They lead me to a place they call Sugar Cube Corner and we're greeted by an Earth Pony with a seemingly bottomless pit of energy that wants to throw me a party and a yellow Pegasus mare with a very shy personality. "Wow, you're from Roanoak? That is really cool. Is it really a giant forest with towns and the capitol or is that just a rumor?" She asks rapid fire. Suddenly Rainbow Dash puts a hoof to her mouth. "I think Shade is hungry, Pinkie, so cool it with the questions for now." She says and Pinkie nods rapidly. "I don't mind, actually. Yes, it's basically a giant forest. But that's what's so great about it. The magic is wild and free and powerful." I reply.

"Oh no. Not now." I say, my face scrunching up. "Shade, is something wrong?" Dash asks, the four of them looking at me worried. "Remember when I said I hate hospitals. All three of my personalities? Well I wasn't joking, and the violent one is trying to break out." I explain, then my face forms a scowl. "Be quiet you weakling. Let me out and have some fun!" "Uh Shade? Are you okay?" Twilight asks before I leap out of the chair and start to hit myself. "Let me out! No, get back! Guys, could we settle this quietly? Shut it, Mist Hunter! Blood Hunter, zip it! Knock me out!" I shout to the others and, after a second, Twilight casts a spell and I loose consciousness.

+Rainbow Dash+

"What was _that?!_" I ask after a moment of stunned silence. "I don't know, but we need to get him somewhere." Pinkie says and we nod. After we get him to the Library and in a spare bed, we all start talking in hushed voices. "He seems like a very 'interesting' fellow." Rarity states. "From what it seemed like, Shade Hunter is the primary one while 'Blood Hunter' is the violent one, and 'Mist Hunter', I'm not sure." Twilight says with a frown. "Then I guess we should make him feel as welcome as possible when he wakes up. And wait for him to bring up what happened." I say, sharpening my knife.

* * *

In real life, I also suffer from schizophrenia and three personalities which match up to Shade's.

Well, here it is. This is how I roleplay as Shade, so he'll be my only known OC in this one. There might be some clop later, actually probably will be some clop later.

Anyhow, this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while so I decided to act on it and give you this.

There's not going to be another chapter for this, or any of my other fanfics, for a few more months on account of something I won't explain.

And if you play Second Life, then you probably know what Roanoak is. If not, then there's a video on YouTube you should look up: /watch?v=j66fyWUilQU or [PMV] - Transcendence and it's the first one.

FYI: Shade Hunter is the dominate personality, Blood Hunter is very sadistic and ruthless, and Mist Hunter is very shy but very loyal to his friends.


End file.
